Hell Hath No Fury
by Morganna Venus Persephone
Summary: The tale of Raziel's wife, a vampire who can bear children who suffers at the hands of Kain after his execution. What game does Kain intend to play? Takes places directly after the intro to Soul Reaver and continues through to Defiance. MAJOR SPOILER R&R?
1. Dreaming of Screaming

**A/N: Sorry to mess everyone about, but I put this story up a while ago only to realise that it was much too long to read as a single transcript. It was my first attempt so please forgive me.**

**I have now separated this story into chapters so that it is easier to read. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review if you like, or even if you don't. ^_^**

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreaming of Screaming**

Raziel did not return that day, neither did he return the next. My anxiety grew steadily as I was sure something dreadful must have happened to him. He had been pondering for hours what he should do with regards to his 'evolution'. The beautiful bat like wings that had shot from his spine: my God they were glorious. I was so proud to be his wife but at that moment I knew that this was a dangerous change for our clan. Raziel had surpassed Kain, and there was no way to predict what his reaction would be.

Raziel left me that day with our newborn son in my arms.

"It'll be fine," he had said, "Kain will understand." He held me tight then, and kissed me deeply with such passion and urgency that I thought he feared this may be the last time he kissed me. We remained in this embrace for several minutes and when he finally released me reluctantly he bent forward and gently kissed our fledgling's forehead.

"I love you so much, both of you…" and with that he turned and left. I watched him walk away until he disappeared.

My son squirmed slightly in my arms. I looked at him and cooed softly. We had not even thought of a name for him yet, our first born. We had tried for so long to achieve what so many had thought impossible: natural procreation between two vampires. Kain had said on many occasions how this was impossible, but had none the less indulged us in having fun trying.

Our announcement had come as a shock to everyone, especially Kain, but he had also welcomed the news with such joy that we had accomplished such an amazing task. Of course, Raziel's brothers delighted in teasing him with sarcastic questioning as to how he had managed it. At hearing the news of my expecting Kain had risen from his throne and approached us. His eyes met mine and for a long while we stared intently at each other, then he'd let out a gratified sigh and had embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"You are the Mother of all Creation…" His arms tightened around me briefly then released me.

He'd smiled at Raziel and congratulated him with his usual dark sarcasm, "I'd have thought it might have killed you, the amount of time and effort it's taken", everyone had laughed that day…

Now here I stood, with the fledgling we had brought into the world only nine months later… but I had never felt so alone…

* * *

By the third day I was nearing the edge of madness. I had not slept, and had been pacing the corridors of our clan territory trying to occupy my thoughts but they always came back to the same thing. Raziel's insignia decorated the halls at every turn, and his collections of decorative swords and spears hung ceremoniously on the walls.

There were other reasons I did not rest though. I had been dreaming for the past two nights, horrible dreams. Dreams where I had been wandering through a thick mist, too dense to see very far. In the distance I could hear screaming, never ending screaming. I knew the voice. They were Raziel's screams, filled with such torment and agony. In my dreams I ran through the mist blindly, calling his name, trying to determine where the screams were coming from. Occasionally his clawed hands emerged from the mist and I tried to reach them, but he was always just out of my grasp. I had awoken screaming and had woken our son who also screamed with such ferocity that it scared me. He took several hours to calm down, and during the time it took to soothe him, I started to wonder that maybe it hadn't been my screaming that had awoken him, what if he'd had the same dream as I had?

The following night had a similar pattern although I was in no mood to sleep, so I had stayed awake and simply watched my son sleeping. I had so wished that Raziel were here; holding me as he had often done. My son woke screaming again, the same way as the previous night, and once again I had to calm him back to sleep. I hummed my lullaby to him and he settled quicker this time. I lay him back in his tiny cradle which stood next to my large four poster bed with purple satin sheets and watched him fall back into slumber. This time I was _sure_ that he too had heard his father's screams.

On this third day though, I paced and paced, waiting for something, anything to happen.

That was when Kain called for me…


	2. My Soul Burns

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 2**

**My Soul Burns**

I called for my chamber maid. A young human female, who had joined my service as a child at the age of seven. She was a gift to me from Kain, who had said at the time that her name does not matter, I may call her what I wish.

I found out that day that this child's name was Rose; I made a point of asking her when we were far enough away from Kain that he wouldn't hear me ask.

Rose had been a faithful servant of mine for these last fifteen years, for she had no fear of me. She would brush my long, ebony hair in the mornings while I applied my makeup. Even as a child she would tell me such splendid stories she had heard from her childhood before being brought here. Stories of a God full of wrath and forgiveness, a man-God who sacrificed himself to save mankind and a man who built a great boat to save all the animals. I asked her once where these stories came from.

"Surely you cannot have thought these all up by yourself, young Rose?"

"No, m'lady. They are stories from the Bible." She was such a good girl.

When Rose arrived at my chamber, she wore her hair in loose ponytail covered by a white scarf and a simple grey dress.

I lifted my son who was sleeping soundly now, out of his cradle gently and walked over to Rose.

"Rose, I have been called to Kain," I said in hushed, serious voice, her eyes never left mine, "I wish to leave my son here, I want you to take care of him while I am gone."

Rose extended her arms slightly, unsure of where to support the small bundle in my arms. I gently passed her my child, showing her where to hold him correctly, "He should sleep while I'm gone, I do not intend to be long". I reached to my dresser and took hold of a silver necklace with a large pendant hanging in the middle. The silver pendant was Raziel's insignia, an item he'd made for me, a piece of jewellery I always wore whenever I was called somewhere important such as this. I turned to leave and Rose looked anxious, "I will return soon… if your arms start to tire, you may put him back in his cradle but do not leave him alone," I warned. Rose shook her head quickly.

"No, m'lady," I put my necklace on and watched it hang above my breasts which had been pushed up by the tight black corset I wore over my dark purple, velvet gown. Then I left the safety of the clan.

I reached the Sanctuary of Clans easily and made myself known to the guards.

"I am Morganna, and Kain is expecting me," the guards looked at each other and then backed away, allowing me passage to what remained of the Pillars where Kain's throne room lay.

I entered the throne room and saw Kain sitting as he always did, with the Soul Reavers hilt under his hand, always ready to strike, sitting defiantly in front of the Pillars of Nosgoth, or what remained of them. Surrounding the circular base of the Pillars stood Raziel's brothers, all of them glaring at me. I approached Kain and knelt a few feet in front of him. I bowed my head down and waited for him to speak.

"Rise, Morganna," he finally said in that deep resonating voice.

I rose slowly to my feet and looked into his mesmerising eyes, "Raziel…?" I asked, my voice slightly breaking.

"All in good time, my dear," he replied smiling.

"No, Kain, tell me now, what has happened to him… what did you do?" I asked accusingly. Kain just sat on his throne and laughed his usual low laugh.

He rose to his feet, resting the Soul Reaver against the arm of his throne and walked towards me. He stopped just inches away from my face and with his clawed hand he stroked my stomach.

"I assume your delivery went well," he asked. It only now occurred to me that he was stroking my not so long ago pregnant belly, an action he had done many times during my pregnancy. His enthusiasm throughout had been inspiring, he wished to be a part of the whole process, he had felt our baby kick and had once asked to press his ear to my flesh to hear the heartbeat of the new life inside me. This had been the first time he had seen me since before I'd given birth. I had only wanted my Raziel there at that special time.

"My son is well, Kain,"

"A son?" his eyes widened with excitement, "But you did not bring this child to me? As your King, do I not have the right to see the first of a new species?"

I tensed myself, my own clawed hands clenched into fists and I gritted my teeth, my patience was starting run thin.

"My son sleeps Kain, as do all babies, I thought it best not to wake him," Kain considered this for a moment, then took his hand away from me, "Please Kain, tell me about my husband." my eyes pleaded into his.

Kain turned and stood sideways from me, as if he didn't want me to look him in the eye.

"Raziel was executed." He said the words so harshly and without compassion that for a moment I thought I'd misheard him.

"What?"

"Your husband has been executed, he was cast into the Abyss" again the words had no feeling to them, and I still could not comprehend that he was talking about his first-born and favourite son.

"On what grounds?" my voice started to rise but was shaking.

"You know exactly what he has done," and I remembered his wings, his magnificent wings.

"I don't believe it," my voice became croaky as my throat began closing, "I _refuse_ to believe that you killed him Kain, not over that?"

Raziel's brother, Zephon stepped forward from the circle he and the others had held all this time and in his hands he held two ivory coloured objects which were long and bent. He threw them at my feet, making a sickening clatter on the marble floor and I could see now what they were, they were the bones from Raziel's wings! They had been ripped from the sinew of his back.

I fell to my knees and touched the bones next to me, I was still shaking my head, denial was filling my mind.

_This can't be_ I thought, _No, no, no, no!_

"No!" I screamed and threw myself at Kain, my fangs bared. I went straight for his throat, straight for the kill.

But Kain was so much older, a quicker and much stronger vampire than me that he grabbed me by the shoulders before I was even close and kept me at bay. He laughed that same dark laugh as I struggled against the strong force of his arms. He threw me roughly to the ground with such power that I was stunned and could not regain my balance. I lay broken for a while on the hard floor, I could not even turn my head enough to look at Kain when he walked over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Look at me," he commanded, I could not raise my head, I dared not look at him, "I said _look at me, Morganna!_" he grabbed my long hair by the scalp and forced my head up to stare at him, his face barely an inch from mine. A sharp pain went through my neck and for a while I thought he would kill me here, that he would snap my neck, but he only continued to speak, "You _do_ realise what this means, don't you Morganna?" I could hardly move my head to speak, his grip was so tight on my scalp, I could feel the individual hairs coming loose from the skin. Once more, I dared not move. "This means that the entire Razielim Clan will need to be destroyed too"

My eyes widened, my thoughts went directly to my newborn son, only days old.

"Kain please, have mercy... not the Clan. They've done no wrong,"

"They carry the same blood as the man who created him, they must all be vanquished," he withdrew slightly and loosened the grip on my scalp which now felt like it was burning, "This includes your son, Morganna... you're only son." His words were bitter and twisted.

"Please Kain," I could now feel the swelling of tears in my eyes and the thumping of my heart "Not my son, please. Anything but my son! He's all I have that was Raziel's. Please Kain, please!" I screamed the last part at him, but all he did was smile. He gripped my scalp again and forcibly threw me back to the floor. My necklace was torn from my neck and Kain threw it to the ground.

Kain raised himself to his feet while I struggled on the floor trying to control myself, "Go now to the Razielim Clan, destroy all that you see!" he ordered to Raziel's brothers. They would each go back to their own territories and bring their armies back to my home... I had to get there first.

Kain saw me struggle back to my feet, my legs felt weak from the shock of Kain's words and my limbs ached still from being thrown around like a ragdoll. I struggled out of the Sanctuary, Kain watched me as I did and laughed again and I heard him crush my necklace under his cloven foot as I ran with what energy I had back to the Clan.


	3. No Mercy

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 3**

**No Mercy**

I returned to the Razielim Clan knowing I only had minutes to spread the word, I ran through the corridors screaming so all could hear me.

"Kain's armies are coming! Everyone flee! Please, everyone run and hide. Kain will show no mercy!" I was well known throughout the Clan as Raziel's wife and a person of great importance. Other vampires looked at each other curiously as I tried to explain what had happened.

In the distance we heard something. It was a low foreboding noise. The sound of a war horn being blown. Everyone froze. That was the battle cry.

They were coming.

My vampire brothers and sisters ran in all directions and I tried to keep the peace, trying to direct the panicking masses.

Then I heard a low cry over the din of the screams, a baby's cry. I remembered Kain's words... I ran with all my might pushing vampires out of the way if I had too. I ran directly to my bed chamber and pushed open the door.

Rose and my son were sitting on my bed. Rose had such panic in her eyes and my son squirmed in her arms. She opened her mouth to ask what was happening.

"Rose, there's no time to explain," I interrupted, "give me my son" she handed him over to me quickly and with him in my arms again I felt more whole. I quickly walked across the room and moved one of the Razielim insignia flags on the wall to the side. Behind it was a small door, a secret escape route only Raziel and I had known of. "Rose, come with me," she opened her mouth again to ask what was happening but was interrupted this time by banging on the door to my bed chamber.

"Morganna!" Someone cried on the other side.

"Rose, if you don't come with me now, you will die!" I took her hand and forcibly led her through the small door letting the flag drop behind us and we hurried through the darkness.

After what felt like too long a time, we reached the exit. The sun, although covered by clouds still felt strong against my eyes after the darkness of the caves. I had to shield my eyes but keep walking, making sure that Rose was behind us. The path was very narrow, a sheer cliff face on one side and the Lake of the Dead ran parallel to it which made haste an impossibility with my son in my arms. One wrong move would end both of us.

Eventually I saw people. They were more slaves, human slaves. They were collecting fish from the stiller waters. They watched while Rose, my son and I ran past. Finally I stopped, realising that there was no where left that I could run. I turned back to the slaves who were watching us intently.

"Leave," I said sternly, yet no one moved, "_Leave me!_ Leave this place and go!" the slaves quickly dropped their wicker baskets and ran away. I spied one of the baskets leaning where it had been thrown against the cliff face, and an idea came to me.

"Rose," I stood closer to her, "I want you to keep going, I want you to run as fast as you can and hide. Kain won't stop unless everyone here is dead." I held my son tighter who had stopped crying but was pulling my hair impatiently.

"M'lady, what has happened?" she finally asked.

"Raziel… My husband, is dead," I replied, a look of shock crossed her face and once again the swelling of tears started in my eyes, "Kain is going to kill all of the Razielim and I doubt that he'll stop at just the vampires. This is why you must flee!"

Rose stood silently for a while, I was about to ask her why she did not go when she asked "M'lady, why are you helping me? Why do you not come with me?"

"Because it will not matter where I go, Kain will find me. You are such a good girl, Rose. You don't deserve to die. Besides," I put my clawed hand on her cheek and continued, "You have given me the most splendid idea and this is my way of thanking you. I may be able to save him." I looked down at my son.

"What did you have in mind?"

"It doesn't matter Rose, the less you know the better, but can you hand me that wicker basket please?" she turned around and picked up the basket and just as she handed it to me, a glint passed in her eyes and she smiled as if she knew exactly what I had planned.

"Good luck, m'lady..." with those last words she kissed my cheek gently and then ran off to what I hoped would be safety.

I placed the wicker basket on the ground and knelt beside it. I held my son up and looked at him. His eyes were open and he was looking at me. I loved him so much, and now this would be our final farewell.

I hummed my lullaby to him once more as I laid him into the basket, kissing him as I did and he took my claw in his tiny hand.

At last the tears pierced my eyes; they fell freely for this was the first and only time he had held me back. The tears stung my skin as once again I kissed him, still humming. His eyes closed and I withdrew my finger from his grasp, then I placed the lid of the basket on top of it.

I edged my way to the water, being careful not to touch it. I thought about the stories Rose had told me from her precious Bible, the baby in the reeds, saved from genocide by his mother pushing him down a river. I liked that story, now it would save my own son. I placed the basket on the water and began pushing it further away from me, I feared to let go. The basket may turn over and he would die, but that was no worse than the dilemma we already faced.

"Morganna! No!" I looked up and saw Kain standing on the high precipice above the Abyss from which he observed me pushing my offspring away. With his eyes on me, I gave one final push to the basket and watched as it drifted further away. My tears had now blurred my vision and were burning my cheeks. He drifted slowly away from me; I could no longer reach him.

"There she is!" someone yelled, I rose to my feet still staring at the basket floating on the water, I watched even as it drifted out of my sight, even when the cold tip of Turel's sword pushed against my throat.

"Turel!" Kain's commanding voice sounded from his vantage point, "Leave her. I want her alive... she's mine now."

I no longer cared. My heart had split in two. My two only loves were either dead or drifting off to who knew where.

My son... For now, I had saved him…


	4. I Am Already Dead

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 4**

**I Am Already Dead**

Zephon's hand struck my face again. My mouth filled with blood this time but only temporarily.

It was dark in the dungeon, with the smell of stale blood and death. My arms were bound above me in chains and my dress now lay in tatters at my feet. The pain in my arms was intense, having to support my whole body weight.

"I don't know why Kain keeps you alive," Zephon taunted, "such a waste of good torture. No tears, no whimpering."

I spat at him, blood still tainted the saliva although the wound had already healed, "Kain has taken everything from me Zephon. You have nothing left to threaten me with..."

Zephon raised his arm to strike me again when Kain's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Zephon! I told you to keep her detained; not beat her to oblivion and back." Zephon lowered his arm and looked at me, at my nakedness which hung so vulnerably before him. He walked towards the door of the dungeon. He passed me and very quickly threw his elbow into my jaw. The sound was sickening, bone against bone and once again my mouth started to bleed, there was more blood this time and it dribbled out of corners of my mouth.

Zephon left the dungeon with Kain watching. When he had left, Kain walked over to me.

My face would've been a beaten mix of black and blue had it not been for the healing powers vampires possess. Kain stood in front of me and looked me up and down like some kind of piece of meat.

"How is it that even after Zephon tortures you, that you still look so beautiful?" he asked. He raised his hand to my face and wiped my blood from my mouth. I jerked my head back. I could no longer bear his touch. He stood closer to me and raised his hands to my own shackled wrists. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and his chest pushed against mine so I could feel his heartbeat.

Kain undid my shackles and I fell to the floor at his feet. Broken, exhausted and numb. I did not care that I was naked before him, I would not give him the satisfaction in seeing me cry or beg for mercy again.

My wrists were stained in blood from the chains that had held me. The metal had cut into my flesh as I had been suspended for so long. My back too was covered in crimson fluid, although the gashes from the whip Zephon had used were already healed.

Kain looked at my blood soaked and naked body, "I think you disappointed him," he was referring to Zephon, "usually he so enjoys torturing women, but you're lack of response must have infuriated him."

I struggled to my hands and knees and spat my bloodied saliva onto the dungeon floor. I began to slowly crawl away from Kain, the further I could distance myself from him the better. I reached the dank wall and using my hands I clawed my way up, steadying my legs against the cold stone. I turned to face Kain, my hair fell over my face and was long enough that it covered my breasts at least.

"Is this where you say 'Vae Victus', Kain? Woe to the conquered?" I whispered harshly.

"Woe to the conquered? No my dear child, for you know that you have the upper hand," I was confused by this, my head span, "you managed against the odds to save your son. To truly conquer you, I would've told my guards what you had done with the child. I saw you push him downstream, but I told no one."

"And you have shown this act of mercy, why?" I spat back at him.

"Don't forget Morganna, I also commanded that _your_ life be spared too."

"My life is meaningless now, Kain. You have taken everything from me. This emptiness I feel, _that_ is my eternity now. There is nothing else you can do to me. You might as well kill me now."

Kain only laughed again, "I prefer to keep you alive, it would please me."

"Then this is my Hell, Kain," my head sank "If you will not release me from this existence then I will do it myself."

Kain did not approach me, he merely raised his arm, but the choking sensation around my neck was very real. He was using his telekinesis to hold my throat and lift me from the ground. His yellow eyes were angry as he started to walk over to me. He had only raised me above the ground enough to look him in the eye but it might as well have been ten feet for my larynx was being crushed under the pressure of his grip. My hands reached for my throat and I clawed and the invisible pressure in vain.

"What a waste that would be," although he was being sarcastic, the anger in his voice never faded, "I told you once that you are the Mother of all Creation. One day, Morganna… that may be of use to me," he relinquished his invisible hold and I fell to the floor once again. I coughed and struggled to breathe. I tried to look up at Kain, but my vision had started to blur and my head felt light. I slipped into unconsciousness at his feet…

* * *

I'd heard screams in the night. Raziel's haunted screams. He cried my name this time and I had sought desperately for him in the mist. However, just as before, his hands always slipped out of my grasp. I woke myself with a short cry.

I awoke with no pain, only a sense of longing. My eyes readjusted to my surroundings and I found myself back in my bed, in my bedchamber, in my Clan territory. I pondered for a moment if it had all been another horrible nightmare, but as I tried to rise from the bed, I still felt dizzy. I noticed that I was fully dressed in an emerald green dress with long sleeves. My last memory was lying naked at Kain's feet; I dreaded the thought that he had dressed me while I lay helpless and oblivious to his touch and had put me to bed like a sickly child.

I managed to get a sense of balance and walked over to my vanity table. Everything had been cast aside, I assumed in the attempts to find me previously. I sat on the small chair and looked in the mirror.

At that moment there was no doubt that what had happened was real. The flesh around my neck was bruised, a painful purple colour, blue around the edges. Kain's grip had been so strong that it could leave marks like this on vampire skin, I sat astonished, lightly tracing my fingers on the marks, I was not able to remember the last time I had seen myself with an injury like this. I looked at myself for a minute longer then turned away from the image of myself.

I looked around the room which I could now see was utterly destroyed. Nothing had been left untouched from the frantic searches. My chamber door had been broken from the outside and now lay in splinters across the floor, the flag which had provided our escape had been torn down, and revealing the passage beyond, for the door leading to the caves was nothing but broken parts now. And in the corner lay the overturned cradle my son had slept in only the night before… I walked over to the cradle and lifted it up and placed it in its correct position. I reached into it and took hold of a white piece of woollen fabric. I held it up to my face and inhaled. It still smelled of my baby boy, and Raziel's scent too was upon the soft material. I held the fabric in both hands and looked down at it. I started to walk back to my bed when something on the pillow caught my attention.

The piece of parchment paper was lying casually on Raziel's pillow. I walked round and cautiously picked up the parchment. The letters had been written by a hand I knew and the characters were scrawled in blood. Only Kain wrote in such a fashion. I swallowed hard which hurt my already pained throat. I looked around and although I was sure no one was in the room, I knew that Kain must've brought me and this note here.

My vision was still slightly blurry and it took me a moment to read the small but oh so delicate writing.

**Sweet Morganna,**

**I trust you slept well after your ordeal, for now the true torture begins…**

**As you can see, you have been returned to your home safely. You are very much alone now, and I intend for you to stay that way for some time.**

**I have seen to it personally that any items you may have used to dispatch yourself with have been removed. Even the path to the Lake of the Dead has been closed to you.**

**You will remain here alone for as long as I see fit.**

**One day Morganna, I will come for you. And on that day, you will give yourself to me, willingly.**

He had not signed the parchment, but it was obviously him. I reread the text again and sighed. There was no use in checking whether the note had been right about my options for release or escape. If Kain had seen to it personally, then there was no doubt that he was telling the truth. I wished to tear the parchment up and burn it, but Kain would not have been so foolhardy as to leave me the instruments to create a fire.

_What did he mean that I would give myself to him willingly? After all that he has done?_ I crushed the parchment in my hand and threw it across the room; this did nothing to relieve my anger or my sadness.

I fell to my knees, still holding my son's blanket. I looked to my right and saw the crumpled mass of fabric that has once been the flag that hung over the secret door. I reached for it and spread it out on the ground. Raziel's insignia was clear, although the fabric had been torn in several places. I lay down on the flag and wrapped myself in it. I cradled the white blanket in my hands and started to weep.


	5. The Madness

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 5**

**The Madness/Dreams of Revenge**

Those few days had left scars on my very soul. The images kept coming back to me over and over. My last day at the sanctuary, my torture at the hands of Zephon, the screams of my fellow vampires, Rose and I running through the darkness and my final farewell to my beautiful baby. There was another though, another that burned greater than any, it was the image of Raziel, my son and I on our last day together as he kissed us both goodbye. I imagined that he must've known Kain would not be pleased, but how could anyone have seen that he would be executed… This image burned my insides, my heart shattered a little more every time I thought of it, for this was the last time that we were all together, as a family. It was the day that the end had started.

I wondered around what had been my home in a trance like state. The silence was deafening. Blood was splattered on most of the walls but the bodies were gone, either they had been taken or had simply disintegrated due to a well placed aim through the heart.

I was being forced to live my eternity in solitude and I often cried, my sorrow echoing through the corridors and bouncing through the empty halls and I slowly waited to starve myself to death.

My only solace and escape from the silence came in the form of music. I often made my way to my private music room where my silver harp stood. The harp too had been a gift from Raziel; the delicate strings had been replaced for me after my fingers had turned to claws as my new digits snapped every note the first time I tried to play. I had enjoyed playing to Raziel and had played to Kain as well. I sang my old songs of love for my lost husband and new songs of sorrow and revenge. I chose my lyrics carefully, I asked metaphorically if Raziel could hear us for we are rotting, I sang sorrowfully about how no one would save us, not even God; this was more of a message to Kain who was a self declared deity. The new compositions seemed to spring from my very claw tips. I had never imagined that such anger could be portrayed in such a soft sounding instrument, but my rage fuelled it, and more importantly, it took my mind off my seething hunger for blood.

My songs brought so many happier images to mind, _the first day I had laid eyes upon Raziel, he was so magnificent, a glorious ebony haired angel although at the time I had no interest, only a deep resentment for what had happened to me. _It seemed so silly to me now to think that I would not even look him in the eye. _The first time he had told me he loved me, and I confessed my love back to him, he held me in his strong arms and had kissed me with those dark lips, his centre parted fringe teased at my eyelashes as he leant forward. Our first night of passion, the feeling of never wanting to stop, he had been so gentle with me at first but as the passion grew so did our desire for each other. He had kissed and licked my body so delicately yet had also he had taken me so forcibly at times, we had clawed and bitten at each other and in the process of exploring our bodies had destroyed several pieces of furniture _I smiled now, remembering those nights. _My pregnancy, the day I told him that I was expecting he had thrown his arms around my waist and spun me around and into his waiting lips, he smiled more that day than any other. He would lie with me in bed and lie with his head on my ever growing belly and listen intently to our baby... just as Kain had done once too... _I now shook off the thought of this; once again another memory had been tainted by Kain's very presence in them. The thought of Kain listening to my child's heartbeat after he had called for his execution made me feel physically sick.

* * *

The days blurred into each other to become weeks, then months and then years and I spent more and more time in my music room. My malnourished frame would still not allow me to leave existence. I would not have believed how long I could sustain myself, yet the years were passing and I was still here, only just able to breathe and my skin hanging from my bones making me look skeletal. The centuries could pass me by and I would not have noticed, so long as I still had my music, I still had purpose.

My music kept my demons away, for they came at night. I had given up on sleep and rest as the only thing that filled my dreams were Raziel's tortured screams. They hounded me when I closed my eyes, and it was at this time that I began to sink into my own nature and madness. I became convinced that Raziel was not dead. Yes, Kain had thrown him into the Abyss, but he was still there, suffering, his mind locked with mine in both of our eternal torments. With this conclusion firmly placed in my mind, I began to feed again…

I kept my wretched hunger at bay by consuming the blood of the small mammals who wandered through what was quickly becoming a desolate place. I wondered if this had all been part of Kain's great plan of torture for me to endure.

_Does he delight in knowing what he's forced me to do_? I thought as I drank fiercely from the dying rat's neck as it struggled helplessly against my hands.

The thought of ending my life was no longer a priority, for I would have ample opportunity to do that once I left this place. What mattered now was my revenge… It had festered in me. It had become my very driving force for staying alive.

Every time I drifted to sleep I was woken by the sound of my husband in agony. I sometimes wondered if perhaps I may just be heading deeper into my own madness. The solitude. The dreams. The visions of happiness and despair crushed together. It drove me to the very brink until all I could think of was how much I hated Kain and how much I would delight in his death.


	6. Kain Returns

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 6**

**Kain Returns**

I had no idea how long I had been on my own. I'd refused to take anymore notice of the passing days after I'd chosen to start feeding on the vermin. I couldn't bear to think of how long I'd had to sustain myself on their vile blood. One day, something changed...

I could hear the flapping of tiny wings, and I rushed to where the sounds were coming from. My last meal had been several days ago.

The hall was empty, there were no bats, nothing... just an eerie mist which snaked its way across the ground, but there was something to this. I knelt on the ground with my right hand supporting me. My red dress hung loosely from me, for I still had not been able to gain back the weight I had lost. I inhaled deeply as the mist swarmed over and around me, it was almost caressing me. The eerily familiar scent hit my nostrils and I growled softly. The mist moved quicker now and I turned defensively to face it.

The mist travelled away, up the stone stairs and along the corridors. I followed it cautiously and watched from afar as it moved purposefully towards my bed chamber.

The mist vanished through the doorway and I watched silently, waiting for it to return. But instead of the mist, something else emerged. A sheet of parchment flew from the doorway, flipping itself over as if caught on a gust of strong wind. It landed face up and I immediately recognised the handwriting, the blood stained, delicate handwriting. It was the same note that Kain had left me all those centuries ago.

He was here, _at last..._

"Morganna," that resonating, low voice sent a chill over my spine, it was the first time anyone had said anything to me for centuries, let alone my name. I had forgotten how my name sounded.

His voice came from behind me which I had not expected. I turned quickly and charged back down the corridor to the top of the stone staircase which led down to the large hall. I looked down and saw Kain sitting in an alcove, his right leg resting on the ledge. He had not changed since I'd last seen him that day in the dungeon. His red cloak hung from his right shoulder, his long white hair tied loosely behind his back. Surprisingly, the Soul Reaver was not with him, without it he looked incomplete but no less threatening. He turned his head in my direction as I descended the stairs, my cloven feet making tapping noises against the stone. I stood in a defensive stance and waited for his next move.

"Five hundred years, and you still look so beautiful," he smiled at me.

I edged closer, Kain did not move, he simply continued to look at me with his mesmerizing yellow eyes.

"Your compliments fall on deaf ears, Kain. I have not forgotten what you stole from me." Raziel's face flashed before my eyes and the last feeling of my son holding my claw and my heart raced.

Kain rose from the alcove and stood at ease before me.

"Well, I had of course expected such a reaction," he began walking towards me "I know what you want, Morganna. I know the burning desires within your heart," he stopped just a few feet away and extended his arm, he opened his hand and within the three claws he held a good sized, decorative dagger.

_An object I would've longed for years ago, something to end the suffering._

"Take it Morganna," he requested, "Take it and use it against me, just as you've always wished,"

_What was he doing? Was he just going to stand there and let me kill him?_ If he gave me the dagger he would be defenceless, I had no weapons either, this would be my only chance to gain an advantage and I took it. I raised my arm slowly, trying to watch him for any sudden movements, although had he wanted to he could've moved much faster than me. I reached the hilt of the blade and closed my fist.

Kain's movement was so quick I barely saw it. He closed his own fist over mine and pulled me towards him, only enough to kiss my hand softly. I was stunned, what was this game he played? He relinquished the hold on my hand and I moved back quickly.

Kain took a single step back and then held his arms out to his sides, he looked like the image of Rose's precious Messiah upon his cross.

"Finish it Morganna, strike me down."

I stared at him and spied the discoloured scar on his muscular chest, the scar that had ended his human life. I would strike him there. I moved swiftly, quickly and raised my arm, I lunged towards him...

Then I froze. My feet stuck to the ground and my arm was stiff as stone. I tried to bring the dagger down into Kain's chest which rose and fell with easy breaths. He did not try to defend himself, he only stood there, looking at me, waiting. I struggled against myself and my heartbeat raced within my bosom. I looked into Kain's eyes for a moment that seemed like it went on forever and that was when I felt my heart snap...

The dagger slipped slowly from my grasp and dropped to the floor, it bounced noisily and echoed throughout the hall. My arm slowly dropped down to my side. I felt the sting in my eyes as I gazed up at the magnificent creature before me, who gazed back at me. My legs started to buckle and the tears began falling from my eyes. Kain's arms came forward and I fell into him, I cried against his muscular chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me, running his talon hands through my hair.

"I can't kill you, I can't kill you," I sobbed uncontrollably. He held me tighter and stroked my hair. I raised my face to look at him. I remembered the words on his note. So this was what he had meant. I had indeed gone to him, willingly.

That was when Kain kissed me.

* * *

_Oh my God,_ his warmth, his grip, the way his tongue massaged my own. My body trembled as he bit my bottom lip with one of his fangs, making it bleed. This was bliss. This was my Heaven.

_No!_ My mind screamed. I pulled myself away from his tight embrace. My lips left his and I leant back in his arms, I gasped the air into my lungs, inhaling Kain's incredible scent so much that I could taste him.

"No, this isn't right, this isn't right."

"Maybe it isn't, but tell me Morganna, does it feel right?" he asked me softly.

I could not deny that. My heart had ached for so long; I'd lost everything and had no comfort from a single living creature for years. Kain's very presence was enchanting me, he was intoxicating. I had missed Raziel's touch so much that I now longed for any touch, even if it was Kain's.

I suddenly felt weaker than I ever had before. The strength in my arms disappeared and I relinquished myself to the void. I fell back into Kain's embrace and I felt him gently lift me so that he carried me in both his arms. I could no longer hold onto reality, the past five minutes had seemed like so much in so short a time that I slipped into the tunnelled darkness and lost consciousness.


	7. The Proposal

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 7**

**The Proposal**

I awoke in an unfamiliar location. I was lying in a large bed on my own, still in my red dress which hardly held onto my shape. I tried to get up but that same weakness in my arms from before persisted. I collapsed back into the silky red sheets of the soft bed. I rubbed my face with my hand, trying to establish where I was but there was nothing familiar here.

I rolled onto my side and saw a large silver goblet, a large droplet of thick, crimson fluid hung from it. My mouth suddenly felt very dry, I tried to push myself further up the bed so that I could lean on the dark wooden headboard. I reached across and grabbed the goblet which was heavy with its contents. I pressed the metal to my lips and slowly tilted the vessel towards me. The thick viscous fluid was still warm and slid mercifully down my throat, it was human and I savoured every mouthful. The taste was so sweet, so nourishing that I immediately started to feel the effects. I drank slowly, trying to make the experience last for as long as I could. Despite my being careful, a line of blood started to fall from the corner of my mouth and slid down my pale neck.

I heard Kain's laughter just as I finished supping my hunger. I turned my head and saw him standing not too far away from me, although I was sure that he had not been there earlier.

"Now that's a beautiful sight," he said smiling at me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and placed the goblet back where I had found it. Kain walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed, still looking at me. My arms already felt stronger so I forced myself to sit upright to talk to him.

"What happened yesterday Kain?" I asked, my mind was sketchy at best, I could only remember the kiss we had shared, if Kain had made any other advances on me, I had not been conscious of them and I would not have been pleased if he had.

"I brought you here and you slept. That is all."

My mind was filled with conflict. Before me sat the being who had taken everything my life was worth living for and yet not too long ago I had thrown myself into his arms. I despised myself for being so weak, but yet he had suddenly become all I had, my only link to the life I wished for.

Through all of my madness and plots of revenge, he had become my reason for living; he had filled my thoughts at every waking moment. Now I was obsessed with him, I couldn't let him go.

Kain reached for my hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

I shivered at the sensation and closed my eyes.

"Why Kain?" I asked, "Why have you done this to me? What purpose does this game serve?"

"Your life is precious Morganna," he whispered, still holding my hand, "You are unique among our kind," he edged closer to me and placed his hand now on my stomach, "You alone, can sire an heir."

_So this was why I had been spared, for his own selfish needs_.

"You said that was impossible,"

"But _you_ managed it, once before,"

"No, _Raziel and I_ created that life. It wasn't me alone,"

Kain grabbed my shoulders urgently.

"Morganna, we are cursed with sterility as well as bloodlust," his tone was serious, and it scared me "I _know_ that it was _your_ gift. Not only did you accept Raziel's seed but you carried to term, _you_ gave birth to a living son. No other has accomplished that!"

I hung my head "I can't Kain. I can't betray my bond to Raziel like that," I kept my eyes down, "Even if I could have another child, the thought of my son... it pains me. I'll never know what became of him... I don't even know if he survived. If I had another child, I would only see my son's face... I couldn't do it."

Kain was silent for a while, then he leant closer to me and whispered, "If I can prove to you that your son if alive and well, would you reconsider my proposal?"

My face shot up, I looked wide-eyed at him, searching for some truth in what he'd said, "He's alive?"

Kain smiled at me, rose from the bed and reached out his hand to me.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

* * *

We walked down dark corridors lit by the occasional torch. Kain held my hand and kept smiling at me in anticipation.

"Where are we going, Kain?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to show you the Time Stream. You can choose any period of time to view and the Time Stream will allow you to see it or enter it."

"Just like when you first became a vampire?" I asked him, I had been told the stories when I was young myself. The stories of Kain's early adventures through time. They had enthralled me. I'd had no idea that one day I would be experiencing the delights time had to offer.

We continued in silence until we reached a gateway in the wall, it was filled with stars and rippled beautifully. Kain stopped and gestured for me to look within.

I stepped forward and looked into the starry water. Colours began to form and shapes emerged.

I saw a pool of water, it was part of a river. In the water bathed a young human female. Behind her were brick walls and a flaming torch to illuminate the pool. From the shadows came a small object, floating upon the water, a brown wicker basket drifted slowly towards the young woman. I recognised it immediately. I could hear the ripples of the water against the brickwork, the basket was travelling with the current. The young woman had not noticed the small object which was only feet away from her. The basket gently nudged her naked skin and she spun round. Her look was an anxious one, but she gently put her hands on the lid and started to lift it off.

I placed my hands over my mouth. I had not intended for him to be found by a human, if he were found to be a vampire he would be killed and it would be easy to tell that he was. The signs were obvious.

But when the young woman looked into the basket, her expression turned quickly from surprise to adoration. I could see my son, he was smiling at her. He rubbed his eyes with his clawed hands as if he'd only just woken from sleeping. The human lifted my son gently from the basket and looked at him. She smiled a lovely smile and kissed his cheek, and then she held him against her chest and walked out of the water with him.

"The woman was sterile," Kain said "She merely looked upon what happened as an omen of good fortune. She thought maybe some God had blessed her with a vampire child from the river. She raised the child as her own, she protected him, taught him well and he grew to be a fine young man."

A single tear fell from my eye and down my cheek as the image faded to black.

"Morganna? Will you accept my proposal now?"

My son's smiling face filled my mind, his lovely face with his lovely golden eyes. His father's eyes.

_Raziel... my beloved Raziel... how could I have done this to you?_

"No, Kain... I can't... not while I know that Raziel is still alive," I turned to him and saw that his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Why do you think Raziel is alive?"

"I _know_ my husband is alive. I've been dreaming of his tortured screams for centuries. He calls my name. He is alive somewhere, Kain."

He looked at me with a strange expression, "Did you hear Raziel's screams last night?"

I was about to object when I realised that for the first time in so many years, I had slept soundly. I could hardly believe that I had not noticed that, it had been such a dominant part of the last five hundred years.

I shook my head and Kain walked over to where I stood. He held out his arms and embraced me again.

"Your husband is dead. You must accept that and move on."

_My God, maybe I had succumbed to my madness more than I'd thought. Was it possible that Raziel's screams were only in my mind all along? Could it be that I'd manifested his torment out of my own solitude?_

I looked into Kain's face and stoked his chest, "I accept..."


	8. The Temptation of Morganna

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 8**

**The Temptation of Morganna**

I insisted that Kain give me at least a full month before I would respond his advances. I asked for this as time to grieve for my 'dead' husband.

During that time he treated me as his 'Queen' while he tried to win my affections. He occasionally left me alone in this new 'prison' but he never returned empty handed. He brought me dresses made of precious materials, which had been measured to fit my smaller frame. He even brought me back a golden harp, which wasn't as splendid as the one Raziel had given me, but I managed to feign my enthusiasm.

He spent so much time with me as we discussed the future. He told me of his plans to use the time machine again, to try and change history to restore our world, his theory about the 'edge of the coin'. I began to feel sympathy towards him as he spoke of such noble things. I could not determine whether I was developing a dependency to him or I was falling in love again.

* * *

He had come to me with a blindfold and teasingly tied it over my eyes. He led me somewhere, although I could not tell where, but I could smell the outdoors and a strong aroma of fresh blood.

He stood behind me and started to untie my corset and my dress. He slid the dress off my shoulders and tenderly kissed my neck. He let my clothes drop to the ground and I stood naked but still blindfolded. He held onto my hand again and led me down a slope. My feet submerged themselves in the warm fluid and it gradually rose as Kain led me further into the pool of blood.

He had told me of the joy of bathing in blood but I had never imagined it would feel like this.

He held my face in his hands and removed my blindfold, and then he kissed me deeply.

Oh, to make love surrounded by blood. Such ecstasy... by the time we'd finished Kain's beautiful white hair was red from where I'd held his head with my hands. He made sure to blindfold me again before he led me back to my 'prison'.

We continued to try to conceive a child for weeks. Every opportunity Kain had, he would take me. As it continued, he grew rougher with me. He was more aggressive with me than Raziel had ever been. He tore my dresses from my body and made me take him in ways I had not known before. If I had been human, the force of him would've surely killed me.

This was more than procreation to him. He was enjoying my submission to him, but I could not deny that my body yearned for him too.

He forced me against the cold walls and hard floor, his white hair hung down over his shoulders and he smiled as he watched me accept his seed and my fate.

When I realised that we had been successful in our attempts to conceive I told him straight away. There was no joy on his face, only a look of self satisfaction.


	9. The Answers The Time Stream Offers

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 9**

**The Answers The Time Stream Offers**

I awoke with a cry. I'd had a dream. The dream had not been of Raziel's screams, I had not dreamt of that in months. In this dream, I saw a skeletal face with no jaw. A vampire skull. It's eyes looked at me, longing for me in some unspoken way.

When I awoke from my light slumber I realised that Kain was gone. I did not understand why he had left me at such a critical time, but I knew that whatever had possessed him to leave our bed must have been important.

I thought about the dream, _It cannot be... _I seized my opportunity while I still had time to act.

I was heavy with Kain's child by now, but this time it had not been an easy pregnancy. The strain on my body was exhausting as the foetus kicked and moved with all its might, it had broken my ribs several times already.

I carried a torch with me as I searched the lengths of the Labyrinth, seeking the answers that the Time Stream would undoubtedly offer me.

I knew in my heart that Raziel was alive, but I _had_ to see it for myself. I had to know the truth of what had happened to my beloved husband.

I came to one of the starry gates and waited for the rippling image to change. A scene emerged, and a figure. The image of the creature I saw was unrecognisable. A blue skeletal figure with tattered flesh hanging from its back. Its face was hidden from view by a shroud of cloth that bore a symbol I recognised. I did not understand the significance as I witnessed the demon-like creature enter the Sanctuary throne room. It spun round as the doors slammed closed behind it. The creature edged cautiously backwards.

"Raziel..." Kain's voice sounded from the vision. My heart stopped.

"Kain!" the creature spat in that oh so familiar voice as it turned to face him.

"The Abyss has been unkind."

I fell to my knees in horror... It was _him. _It was my Raziel!

The foetus within me kicked defiantly and I held onto my bump, rubbing it and trying to soothe the child inside.

I watched the Time Stream show me the scene in full. Raziel's words were bitter and twisted. He obviously had assumed that our son and I had been killed during the genocide of the Clan.

Tears stung my eyes when I saw Kain draw the Soul Reaver from his back and the fight commenced. I held my breath throughout, not daring to hold any hope for Raziel's survival, not against Kain's ancient and deadly blade. Finally Raziel hit his mark and Kain cried out in pain, he quickly regained himself and shot lightening from his hand into Raziel's chest. Raziel fell to the floor and I watched helplessly as Kain raised the Soul Reaver and brought it crashing down onto Raziel's back.

I cried out, this was the end surely? But the blade merely shattered with a deafening cry against Raziel.

"The blade is vanquished," Kain said calmly "So it unfolds. And we are a step closer to our destinies." Kain dematerialised and his laughter echoed from the projection. The image faded to black...

_What had just happened?_ I knew what I had seen, but it didn't make sense. I thought about how Kain had come to me that day after my imprisonment, he had not had the Soul Reaver with him, had it been destroyed already? Was this why I no longer heard Raziel in my dreams, because he was no longer suffering in the Abyss? Had I succumbed to being Kain's slave for all this time while my husband wandered the Earth avenging himself? I struggled back to my feet and continued as fast as I could further into the Labyrinth.

The Time Stream gave me more answers than I had questions to ask. It showed me Raziel's progression through Nosgoths history both past and future. I watched each one intently, determined to discover where his path would lead. His hunger for blood had left him and he now consumed the souls of the dead, it was strange to think of this grotesque form being the vampire I had loved, but it was him and I found that despite his emaciated appearance, I still loved him dearly.

I watched as Kain and Raziel spoke on many occasions about their destinies and purposes, and it dawned on me that all of this had been thought out carefully by Kain. Raziel's execution had not been over Kain's petty jealousy, it was so much more than that. Kain did not mention me to Raziel and I doubted he ever would.

My breathing was laboured by the time I reached another portal; this one showed my lost love fighting the Serafan priests. Their voices gave away their identities behind the helmets easily. Raziel's brethren battled against him, not knowing who or what he was. He defeated them easily with a new version of the Soul Reaver he had recovered, a Blood Reaver. Then came the pivotal moment where he battled his former self. The human Raziel looked spectacular, here stood my ebony haired angel again, but by now it was so clear who my husband was that I felt no remorse or sympathy as the wraith Raziel destroyed his human self, therefore sealing his own fate as a vampire and the life after that. I watched in horror though as the Soul Reaver suddenly turned on him, I could barely bring myself to watch as I realised that the Soul Reaver, the possessed spirit of the blade that had consumed the souls of it's victims was and always had been my Raziel.

The blade impaled my beloved through his chest and I watched helplessly as his very soul was dragged from his body. In the distance I could see Kain emerge from behind a pillar in the portals image. The foetus kicked me impatiently as I stood and watched Kain approach Raziel.

"Are you enjoying this Kain?!" He struggled with the words

"Don't fight it, Raziel..." Kain encouraged "Give in to it."

"Was this your destiny for me all along?" he pleaded with his eyes.

"Trust me."

I could clearly see Raziel letting go, surrendering to the pull of the Soul Reaver.

Kain lunged forward and with an effort that shook the very binding of history, he tore the sword from Raziel.

Raziel screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Now you are free to reclaim your _true_ destiny, Raziel."

The image faded to black as once again my child kicked me. He broke another of my ribs but there was another sensation within me. I looked down and saw the puddle of water around my feet, spotted with blood.

"No. Not now little one," I placed my hands on my huge belly and felt the sharp contractions starting, "Please little one. Just a few more minutes." but the child was not prepared to negotiate, it kicked me hard and another contraction followed. I had to hold onto the wall as I tried to make my way to the Time Streaming Chamber.


	10. My End, My Love

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter 10**

**My End, My Love**

I could not do this alone. There had to be a way to reach where they were. There just _had_ to be. I searched the chamber frantically while I battled with my own body. I accidently pushed a box off a table and a small, golden dial spun out and landed face up on the floor. I picked it up to see that Kain's insignia was etched into the metal with a vampire shaped hand print with a small button in the centre. I traced it with the tips of my claws. I could only guess that it was a time device linked to Kain. Maybe it would take me to him... or maybe it would send me hurtling randomly through time...

Another contraction brought me to my knees and I made my decision, I had no guarantee that the device would deliver me to Kain but I had no other choice than to try.

As I pushed the button with my palm and I felt a sense of displacement take hold of me as I was projected through time. My surroundings disappeared and I prayed that someone in the heavens would guide my journey.

A charge of electricity escaped my body and I opened my eyes to see the blue lightening snaking away from my skin. I looked around, but the place I now found myself was not a place I knew. There were murals on the circular walls of ancient vampires and the prophesied vampire champion who held the Soul Reaver. In the centre of the room was a deep pit and I crawled my way painfully to the precipice and looked into the chasm.

Beneath me I saw Kain, his chest bloodied and the Soul Reaver in hand. At his feet lay a human body. Kain turned and the body rose up saying his name, Kain reflexively drove the Soul Reaver through the man asking him.

"Do you so enjoy death?"

"Yes," the man responded strangely. Then he transformed and it was my Raziel who was upon the Reaver, his soul leeching into the blade.

"Raziel? No..." Kain tried to withdraw the blade but Raziel held it into himself.

I could not look. I had to turn away from what was happening. If only I could've been down there. But in my condition I would never have made the descent in time, and I could not allow Raziel to see me like this. I forced myself to turn back to watch Raziel. I had to know what happened.

"The Soul Reaver... pure of all corruption... this is what it is for. This is what _I_ am for..." Raziel struggled with the words but continued to let himself be drawn to his doom, looking Kain lovingly in his eyes, "The two become one, both Soul Reavers, together... and the Scion of Balance is healed. And _I_ am not your enemy... not your destroyer... I am as before, your right hand... your sword."

Kain held Raziel's shoulder "No Raziel, this can't be the way,"

"And now you will see... the true enemy," and with that Raziel drew his final breath and relinquished himself to his eternal fate. He became the Soul Reaver.

I had to leave, my eyes burned from the tears that resulted from my child kicking me viciously and the almighty sacrifice my husband had made... I had never gotten the opportunity to say that I still loved him.

The chamber shook from some force I could not see and I heard Kain's words but could not understand what he said. I struggled out of the chamber and as far away from the impeding danger as possible. I made my way to what looked like some kind of council room and I fell against the wall, I prayed for death to find me here. The pain was so intense, my heart was completely destroyed and my child had kicked at my bones and organs so much that I knew I was bleeding internally.

I heard footsteps approaching and watched as Kain entered the room and then surveyed Nosgoth through a great gap in the wall.

I yelled as another contraction drove through my body. Kain turned to me, stunned.

"Morganna?" his eyes betrayed his dismay "What are you doing here?" he approached me and then stopped as he saw that I was starting to bleed between my thighs, "What in God's name?" he threw the Soul Reaver to the side, the eyes of the skull illuminated as Raziel's had. I winced as the pain of labour took hold of me.

"I had to find you Kain, I had to know..." I grabbed my bump and screamed as the pain intensified. Kain came closer to me and held my bump too.

"Tell me what to do!" he demanded from me.

"Something's not right... It's not like it was before," I tried to breathe but my organs were hurting so much, "Take it out of me Kain. Please, remove this thing from me!" I screamed.

He grabbed my dress with both hands and torn it in two. My flesh was revealed to him and his eyes stared in horror. I looked down and saw that my stomach was covered in black and red marks from where I was bleeding internally.

He looked at me and placed his hands on my face, "You must trust me Morganna," he eyes revealed his worry but they also gave me strength. He cared for my welfare.

"This was you plan all along wasn't it?" I asked between short breaths, "Raziel was alive. You were using him," he looked sadly at me.

"I did not want it to end like that Morganna, believe me I didn't."

"Why..." I stopped and screamed again, I held onto Kain this time and pushed my claws into his flesh, he winced from my actions but continued to hold me, I drew in a short breath "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If you had known, you may have gone searching for him. It may have ruined everything. I'm sorry Morganna, but I had to keep Raziel from you." For the last moment that I thought clearly, I realised he was right... If I had been involved, the events that happened may not have done so. Raziel's sacrifice was necessary, and I loved him all the more for it. I glanced at the Reaver blade, the eyes still glowing, I wondered if he were looking at me.

Another wave of pain shot through me and Kain released my face and placed his hands on my stomach. He began forcing one of his claws into my flesh and started to make an incision across my stomach.

My screams echoed though the chamber and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from trying to swallow it.

I tried to hold still but I could feel everything and it hurt so much. I could feel Kain forcing the wound that he had made apart as gently as he could.

"Trust me," he said again, his hands were covered in my blood and his eyes fixed in concentration. He forced his hands into me and I screamed again, I could feel his clawed hands moving inside me, they had a hold of something.

He gently started to lift his hands out of me and in his grasp he held something small and covered in my blood.

I could hardly breathe but I watched intently as Kain stared at what he had brought into the world.

The baby drew in a breath and let out a harsh cry, it was alive.

Kain smiled and nearly laughed but stopped himself, his eyes lit up and he just looked at the tiny creature in his hands. He turned to me and held out the child, he had to place the baby onto my chest as I could not lift my arms enough to take hold of the tiny body. He took the umbilical cord and tore it with his teeth, and then he turned back to me and took the child in his large hands again. He rose to his feet and walked away.

"A daughter," he whispered, his smile was one of pride, "I have a daughter."

I took my chance while Kain was distracted by his child. I crawled across the floor, towards the Soul Reaver, the blood from my stomach stained the marble floor as I made the journey. I reached the blade and dragged it to me. I looked into the skulls eyes and they illuminated again.

I looked at Kain, who was still looking at his daughter with such joy in his face.

I used the Soul Reaver to get to my feet, I turned the blade in the opposite direction and rested the hilt on the floor so that the tip of the blade rested against my chest.

Then I threw myself onto the Soul Reaver. I gasped as it penetrated my heart and I pulled myself further onto it.

Kain turned around, he looked in horror at me and held the child to his chest as he ran to me and tried to remove the blade form my chest.

"No, Kain" I said, not allowing him to pull it out, I held on tightly to the hilt, "This is how it was meant to be, I am going to him now."

"No, Morganna, you can't do this. He will devour you." he pleaded.

"If he does, then it's more than I deserve," I coughed and some blood escaped my lips, "But at least I will be with him."

"Please, Morganna, think of our daughter," I had not heard such urgency in his voice before.

"You have... what you wanted, Kain," I said, "You have a daughter... you have your heir... and now, _I _have my _release_." I drew one final breath and felt my heart stop before the darkness overcame me. I felt my soul being drawn into the blade, while I watched as Kain held our daughter. He kissed me and the child cried, I saw him kiss her bloodied forehead lovingly.

As the darkness descended upon me, I heard a single voice.

"Morganna..." it whispered, I wandered through the darkness and felt a presence with me, "Morganna..." came the voice again, Raziel's beautiful voice. I was consumed by such love and adoration, as if Raziel's very arms had embraced me into his eternity and I fell in to him with contentment, it felt like he was kissing me over and over, holding me tight and saying my name. I had found him. He still loved me and I loved him so much.

We had found each other, at last. Our eternity together started from here.


End file.
